


Sad One-Shot

by LittleRoses



Category: Hamilton/Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crying, Denial, F/M, It's Not Good, It's depressing, Rewriting the scene where Hannah is notified of John dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: One of my most creative names yet!I'm rewriting the chapter where Hannah is notified of John dying. This is because I won't be rewriting Never Backed Down for a while so this is just because why not.





	Sad One-Shot

Hannah hummed a small tune as she put her few month old babies to bed "Only a a little longer, I promise. Then you will finally be held by your father." she said more to herself then the sleeping babies.

She practically skipped down the stairs, days have felt like years. She couldn't wait to see her dear husband. She giggled giddily as she reread the lattest letter she received from John.

_My dearest Hannah,_

_I long for your touch and words. Each days seems to go by even slower as I await for this road home to end. Have no worries for my safety as we both know the war is done and we could surely fight off thieves or whatever else may dare to challenge a traveling group of trained and armed men. I am excited to inform you that the slaves in my battalion will be freed for their servaices! A dream I have dreamt for so long is finally becoming more than a dream, and is stepping into reality!_

_I will arrive at most in a month my dear. I can't wait to hold our beautiful children in my arms. And I can't wait to hold you, my beautiful wife, in my arms._

_Ever yours,_

_John_

 

Hannah heard a knock on the door. Slowly, she sat down the letter onto the table next to her. She peeked out the window to see that it was only the mail boy. 

She opened the door and the letter was handed to her quickly and the boy left before she could get out a single word. That was certainly odd but she didn't put much more thought into it.

_Henry Laurens_

Her father in law? She opened the letter to, of course, read it.

 

_My dear daughter in law,_

_I do not wish to sugarcoat anything as you have made it clear to me in past events that you don't tolerate being treated in such a way. But I and the rest of your extended family are deeply saddened by recent events._

_Just a few days ago, my son and your husband was killed in a battle against British troops who were unaware or the war being over._

Hannah froze, this had to be some form of terrible and sick joke. John could be dead-

_Though you were meant to be informed traditionally about such news. We persisted in being the ones to inform you about everything. As we thought it would be better if you had family rather then a soldier inform you of such an... event._

_We invite you and your children to stay in our home until the funeral is done. I apologize profusely for being unable to tell you in person. I hope that we can support eachother through this._

_Thank you for giving my son so much more to fight for,_

_Henry Laurens and your extended family_

 

"No... he's lying, he has to be lying-" Hannah's voice trembled, her entire body was shaking. 

Her knees felt like they lost all strength and she couldn't stand anymore. "No... no no no nononono!" she hugged herself as her body wracked with sobs.

He was there, and all of the sudden he was gone, just like that. Funny how such a happy moment can turn into the very thing that pushes you to your breaking point.

 

==========

 

Idk why I do this to myself. Well, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
